1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermosetting resin coatings having high impact resistance produced by crosslinking acrylic interpolymers with cyclic nitrile adducts. Adipodinitrile carbonate is a preferred example of the cyclic nitriles.
2. Prior Art
The use of the cyclic nitrile carbonates and similar compounds to make urethane type systems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,425. This patent describes the preparation of urethane and hydroxamate systems by reacting 1 equivalent of the cyclic nitrile carbonate with 1 equivalent of the polyol, thiol or amino compound. Equivalents are expressed on the basis that 1 hydroxyl, thiol or amino group reacts with 1 cyclic nitrile group. The instant invention differs from the systems described in the aforementioned patent in that the cyclic nitrile adducts are used to crosslink highly complex acrylic interpolymers to produce high molecular weight thermosetting resins which have exceptionally high impact resistance and are particularly suitable for use as coatings for steel and the like in automobile manufacture, i.e. body finishes for automobiles.